Maria
English Etymology 1 The equivalent of Mary, ultimately from . Pronunciation * or Proper noun # . Quotations * 1629 Thomas Adams, Meditations upon Creed, The Works of Thomas Adams, James Nichol (1862), Vol.III, page 211: *: Yet herein they come short of the monks and friars in their conceits of the word Maria; they have so tossed it and turned it, so anagrammatized and transposed it, that never were five poor letters so worried since time did put them into the alphabet. * 1776 Adam Fitz-Adam: The World of Adam Fitz-Adam. Edinburgh, Apollo Press 1776: Numb. 187. Thursday, July 29, 1756: *: By their dresses, their names, and the airs of quality they give themselves, I am rendered ridiculous among all my acquaintance. My wife, who is a very plain good woman, and whose name is Amey, has been new-christened, and is called Amelia; and my little daughter, a child of a year old, is no longer Polly, but Maria. * 1957 Arthur Laurents/Stephen Sondheim/Leonard Bernstein: West Side Story: Maria ( a song): *: I've just kissed a girl named '''Maria', / And suddenly I found how wonderful a sound can be! / Maria! Say it loud and there's music playing - / Say it soft and it's almost like praying Etymology 2 Proper noun # A Dravidian language spoken in Maharashtra and Madhya Pradesh provinces in India. Derived terms * Abujmaria External links * Etymology 3 Proper noun # A Papuan language spoken in Papua New Guinea. External links * Anagrams * * Amira Category:Dravidian languages Category:Languages Category:Papuan languages ---- Danish Proper noun # Mary. # . Related terms * Maja, Maren, Marianne, Mary, Maya, Mia, Mie, Rie. ---- Estonian Proper noun # , Latinate form of . Related terms * Maarja, Mai, Maia, Maie, Maila, Malle, Mare, Mari, Marika, Maris, Marje, Marju,Merili, Merilin, Miia ---- Finnish Proper noun # Mary. # . # Partitive singular form of Mari. Declension Related terms * Maaria, Maija, Maiju, Maila, Mari, Marianne, Marika, Marita, Maritta, Marja, Marjaana, Marjatta, Marjo, Marjukka, Marjut, Meeri, Meri, Merja, Miia. ---- French Proper noun # , a Latinate form of Marie. Anagrams * * armai * ramai ---- German Proper noun # Mary. # . Related terms * Maike, Maja, Mareike, Maren, Marianne, Marie, Marion, Marlene, Marlies, Maya, Meike, Mia. ---- Hawaiian Proper noun # Mary # used in the 19th century (but possibly pronounced like Malia). Derived terms * Malia References * Ka Baibala Hemolele * Hawaii State Archives: Marriage records Maria occurs in 19th century marriage records as the only name (mononym) of 44 women. ---- Italian Proper noun # , cognate to Mary. # Mary; Miriam Anagrams * * amari * armai * ramai * ramia * riama ---- Latin Etymology From , , from מרים (Maryām), corresponding to the Hebrew מרים (Miryām). Proper noun # # Mary Descendants * English: Maria, Mary * Spanish: ---- Norwegian Proper noun # Mary. # . Related terms * Maja, Maren, Mari, Mariann, Marianne, Marie, Mary, May, Mia. ---- Polish Pronunciation * Proper noun # , cognate to Mary. Declension ---- Swedish Proper noun # Mary. # . Related terms * Maj, Maja, Majken, Mari, Mariana, Mariann, Marianne, Marie, Marita, Marlene, Mary, May, Mia, Moa. de:Maria el:Maria es:Maria fr:Maria it:Maria la:Maria hu:Maria no:Maria pl:Maria pt:Maria ru:Maria sr:Maria fi:Maria sv:Maria th:Maria